Disney's Vlad Todd The Demon Barber of Fleet Street 2019
Cast * Benjamin Barker/Sweeney Todd - Ansi Molina/Vlad * Mrs. Lovett - Hildy Gloom * Anthony - Marco Diaz * Baby Johanna - Lily Loud * Johanna - Star Butterfly * Judge Turpin - Billy Swift/Professor Venomous * Beadle Bamford - The Martian King/Toffee * Adolfo Pirelli - Jack O'Lantern * Lucy Barker - Agent Xero/Queen * Tobias Ragg - Marius Von Fundshauser * Policemans - Norm The Genie and Jack Rabbit * Mr. Lovett - Grim Gloom * Fleet Street Dandy - Neckbeard * Mr. Fogg - Samurai Jack * Minister - Husk * Citizens - Ponies People of Townsville and Imaginary Friends * Jolly Friends - High School Kids * Man in Need of a Shave - Bud Grouse * Inmates - Isabelle Gunderson and Dr. Bjorn Gunderson Gallery IMG 0127.jpg Vlad.png S2e02b 'this is my castle, so get out.png S2E10 Marco Diaz 'you fell up a waterfall'.png S1E14B Lily out of the chamber.png Star Butterfly S3 profile.png Billy Swift From Super Duper Sumos.PNG Villains Night Out.webm 000092429.png Screenshot 2018-03-19 at 3.3331 PM.png S3E7 Toffee 'she's gone'.png Jack-olantern-the-grim-adventures-of-billy-and-mandy-9.76.jpg Agent Xero Looking At 4th Wall.png Jelly-jamm-season-2-episode-1-kings-clones.jpg S2e10 marius.png Image002.jpg FSD60.png Youtubescratch Wiki - Grim Gloom -The 7D-.png Neckbeard-wander-over-yonder-97.1.jpg Samurai-jack-samurai-jack-5.jpg Husk.png 95e.jpg People of Townsville.png Imaginary Friends.jpg Students amazed by moving dinosaur bones EGDS1.png S1E25A Hearts of Romaine, kidney beans and ears of corn.png Screenshot 20180707 234147.png Scenes Trailer/Transcript * Vlad as Sweeney Todd; In these once-familiar streets I feel Gus Anythere. * Narrator; In London there lives a legend of a barber named Benjamin Barker. * Narrator; He had a beautiful child and a loving wife. * Narrator; Until a corrupt and powerpuff judge destroyed his life. * Professor Venomous as Judge Turpin; May the lord have mercy on your soul. * Vlad as Sweeney Todd; No. * Vlad as Sweeney Todd; Thirty Years. * Vlad as Sweeney Todd; Fifteen years dreaming I might come home to a wife and child. * Hildy Gloom as Mrs. Lovett; So Is You Benjamin Barker. * Vlad as Sweeney Todd; No Barker. * Vlad as Sweeney Todd; This Todd Now. * Vlad as Sweeney Todd; These are my friends. * Vlad as Sweeney Todd; Sweeney Todd. * Vlad as Sweeney Todd; See how they glisten. * Vlad as Sweeney Todd; And he will have his revenge. * Narrator; A Tim Burton Film. * Vlad as Sweeney Todd; This my wife. * Hildy Gloom as Mrs. Lovett; He's Gone Honey it's what you daughter. * Vlad as Sweeney Todd; There must be a way to the judge. * Vlad as Sweeney Todd; And are well all getting back even as he glows in the meantime our practice on less honorable friends. * Hildy Gloom as Mrs. Lovett; That's all very well what we gonna do about him. * Vlad as Sweeney Todd; The judge merciless. * Marco Diaz as Anthony; He has her locked in a madhouse. * Professor Venomous; I'll make sure that you thought never set eyes on her again. * Vlad as Sweeney Todd; I will have vengeance. * Vlad as Sweeney Todd; These are desperate times missus Mrs. Lovett. * Vlad as Sweeney Todd; I will have salvation. * Vlad as Sweeney Todd; Desperate meansures are called for. * Hildy Gloom as Mrs. Lovett; Very will shut it. * Narrator; Vlad. * Vlad as Sweeney Todd; You'll indulge me sir why don't you come upstairs let me pamper you. * Narrator; Hildy Gloom. * Hildy Gloom as Mrs. Lovett; You we don't have a knife ass - he was gonna catch us. * Narrator; Professor Venomous. * Professor Venomous as Judge Turpin; You'll rue the day you you're bone. * Jack O'Lantern as Adolfo Pirelli; May the good Lord smile. Voice Casts * Nathan Carlson as Ansi Barker/Vlad Todd * Kelly Osbourne as Mrs. Hildy Lovett * Adam McArthur as Marconty * Eden Sher as Staranna * Steven Ogg as Judge Venomous * Michael C. Hall as Toffee Bamford * Wayne Knight as Jack Pirelli * Matt Chapman as Marius Ragg Story Vlad Todd The Demon Barber of Fleet Street Chapter 1.png Vlad Todd The Demon Barber of Fleet Street Chapter 2.png Vlad Todd The Demon Barber of Fleet Street Chapter 3 Remake.png Vlad Todd The Demon Barber of Fleet Street Chapter 4.png Vlad Todd The Demon Barber of Fleet Street Chapter 5.png Vlad Todd The Demon Barber of Fleet Street Chapter 6.png Vlad Todd The Demon Barber of Fleet Street Chapter 7.png Vlad Todd The Demon Barber of Fleet Street Chapter 8.png Vlad Todd The Demon Barber of Fleet Street Chapter 9.png Vlad Todd The Demon Barber of Fleet Street Chapter 10.png